Numerous robot designs have been developed for transferring substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass plates or the like between processing chambers during electronic device manufacturing. For example, a conventional frog-leg robot may be employed within a transfer chamber of a processing tool to transfer substrates between load lock chambers and processing chambers of the processing tool. Substrates typically are supported on blades of the robot during transfer operations; and pockets may be formed within the blades to retain substrate position during movement of the blades, such as during rotation, extension, retraction, etc.
Use of a pocket may increase substrate stability during movement of a blade, allowing for increased blade movement rates and increased system throughput. However, pocket use also may generate particles and/or otherwise damage a substrate due to rubbing contact between the substrate and the inner walls of the pocket. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for transferring substrates during electronic device manufacturing, particularly when pocketless blades are employed during substrate transfer operations.